Killing an Immortal With Magic? Good Luck With That!
by RbexE.R
Summary: So it was love that saved Harry on the night on Halloween? Is that really the explanation? Not in this timeline!
1. Approach With Caution!

Hello! Sorry About this but this is an Authers Note.

This is the into to the story or

~Post Timeline~

if you will.

This is for people who have read the Prompt and want at least Something.

CAUTION: Purposeful slow up dating. What can I say? I need time to write the actual timeline!

Please enjoy!


	2. Killing an Immortal With Magic Intro-1

Before doing anything please read the following:

This chapter is not the main time zone of the story, it is but an introduction.

I do not own Harry Potter or Baccano! All rights are reserved to the original owners.

Enjoy!

*~B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP~*

-18 June, 1881-

-15:53-

"Hurry up! We need to know the results, and soon." A tall man stated towards another's back.

A man in a lab coat being yelled at was annoyed now. He looks over his shoulder at the tall man and glares "Don't you think I know that? Do you know how hard it is to weight a baby accurately?"

"No. How hard is it?" this was said with a mix of pure curiosity and sarcasm

"Its pretty dame hard! Who even was it that thought it was a good idea to use a nine month old baby?! Not to mention inject him with the incomplete elixir before handing him to me."

"How the hell would I know? I was only brought to this hideout about a week after he was and you had to take charge of him after they injected it with the formula." The first man moved towards the other to look over the apparent scientists shoulder at the object of their attention.

It was a baby, as already stated, but it had a small mop of hair on its head, the shade jet black but with a red tint like a "Black Scarlet Tiger Lily" while his eyes looked an olivine color.

"Come on kid stop squirming." The scientist places the baby on a scale. "I can't very well do anything if you don't-" He was cut off by a loud beep. The scale was done weighing the baby. "So the current weight is 9.1 while a month ago you were... dame it."

"Whats wrong?"

"Its not exactly like somethings wrong. Its just not supposed to happen with the complete formula. He used to weight 8.6 pounds."

"Really?" The other nodded and handed him the chart "Dam it is right."

*~B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP~*

"Sir Vancoon, they have finished with the data."

"And?"

"And the elixir...is..." the man trailed off, trying to figure out if this really was a good idea or not.

"Speak up man. What about the elixir? Speak!"

"...It...is not complete."

"How so?"

"The subject can regenerate but...still ages."

All movement in the room stopped, the man addressed as Vancoon was frozen to the spot. This went on for a few minutes as it seemed everything was waiting on bated breath. Then-

"Are sure?" The man asked as he stood at full height. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Y-Yes Sir." he clears his throat "Scientist Borbon just told me the results, Sir. The boy has gained 0.5 pounds in the last month."

"You! Go find out what went wrong with the formu-!" Vancoon yelled at a seemingly random person but was cut off just as the doors were thrown open by a man wearing a green suit and glasses.

*~B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP~*

\- 6 days ago-

"Any leads?" A "young" man with glasses was sitting in a plush chair behind a desk wearing a green suit.

"Yes boss but its a small one." An older man hands a folder over. It had only about five sheets of paper in it.

"Lets see it then." The "young adult" opens the folder and looks it over. Several minutes passed as the pages were analyzed. "So their still in Europe?"

"Yes."

"And the hideout has been narrowed down to two locations they could be?"

"Yes."

"Which is the most likely?"

"That would be the one in Italy."

"Italy...Thank you. You may go." The man turns "Oh and if you see Maiza, please tell him I'm looking for him."

"Yes Boss." The man walks out the door as the "young adult" looked back at the file and read out loud.

"Missing one Harold J. Potter. Age when missing-9 months. Appearance is black hair with a red tint and iridescent green eyes. Father is James Potter while mother is Lily J. Evans-Potter. Other living family are the Dursleys (one aunt, uncle, cousin) and me... a many great Uncle, one Firo Prochainezo." He leans back in his chair in a slight daze and sighs. "I still can't believe it."

*~B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP~*

-FLASH BACK-

 _-3 days before-_

 _"Calm down Firo."_ His fiance was wearing one of her suits like normal.

 _"Sorry Ennis but I never knew I even had living blood family especially in Britain." He had replied at that time with a mix of nervousness and happiness._

 _They had both turned a corner and continued walking until they came to a house near the center of the street. Firo swallowed nervously._

 _"Well there's no car in the drive way. Lets just go and-" He had tried to run but Ennis caught him by the collar._

 _"Now Firo, you and I both know that the Potters and you decided when to meet about 3 weeks ago." Ennis pushes Firo towards the house._

 _"But-"_

 _"No buts Firo. You haven't even checked the door yet."_

 _"Fine." Firo walks up to the door and rings the door bell. He looks at Ennis over his shoulder. "Happy now?"_

 _"Quite."_

 _The door then opens to reveal a worn out young lady with red hair and green eyes. She had looked between them. "May I help you?"_

 _At the time Firo hadn't realized how tiring his next few days would be._


	3. Chap 1-Confrontations

Chapter 1 is finally up! Yay! Now I need to work on chap. 2.

Before doing anything please read the following:

This chapter is with the main time zone of the story.

I do not own Harry Potter or Baccano! All rights are reserved to the original owners.

Enjoy!

*~B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP~*

"This place is a lot different then I thought it would be." Firo was walking down a hall lit up with torches and lined with suits of armor. "Now what hall was Snake talking about? Main Hall? No. First Hall? No, that's even worse... Oh! The Great Hall! That's it! Now what giant doors was he talking about?" Firo turns a corner and stops. "Oh, those giant doors."

Near the middle of the hallway was a pair of wooden doors. They reached just below the ceiling and light could be seen coming threw the cracks. Firo was now standing in front of them, hearing chatter of hundreds of people had reassured him that, yes, these were the corrects doors. He was about to open them when yelling quieted the entire hall. All though he couldn't hear the words being spoken he could make out that an argument had occurred. It sounded like an older female trying to lecture a younger male. 'Maybe if I just open the door a little.' He could now hear that voices clearly.

"As I have stated time and time again Mr. Potter," 'Potter?' "Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic acci-"

"It wasn't an accident! I _saw_ what happened. I. Was. _T_ _here_! You government officials just don't want to admit that Voldys back!"

Gasps could heard all around that hall.

"Detention Mr. Potter!" The lady moved and Firo was finally able to see the boy clearly.

"Harold?" Firo wispered

"For what _Professor?_ " Harry spat the word out as if calling the other that very word was venom. "Telling the truth?"

Smack* *Thunk*

As heated as everything was, no one was prepared for Umbridge to actually smack a student "Don't use that tone with me young man!" She was preparing to do it again when Snape grabbed her.

"I really wouldn't do that again if I were you Umbridge." Snape hissed then called out "You can come in Firo."

Throwing open the doors to the hall Firo stalked up to the only trio currently not seated. He kneeled down to a dazed Harold to check on him. 'Bruise on left cheek and bleeding head wound. Both seem to be healing to quickly for them to be the first of these types of wounds.' Firo grit his teeth and looked at the perpetrator of Harolds pain and with an icy calm voice as the lighting made his eyes look red "What sort of fucking teacher does this to a student?"

Umbridge, the annoying toad that she is "Watch your language."

Firo was shaking "So you don't feel bad?"

"Bad about what? Teaching a liar a lesson?"

Firo gave his best death glare "Guess what, Umbrat was it?" He had to force him self to not show that he was pleased with her reaction " _Harold_ here, happens to be my many great nephew." He now looks at Snape. "We need to talk Sev."

"Yes, I do believe we do."

*~B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP~*

Harry was in a daze. First he was arguing with Umbridge about Cedric, again, next thing he knew was on the ground and his cheek hurt and head was fuzzy and felt wet. 'What the bloody hell?' Now Snape is holding Umbridge back and had called in a man wearing a green muggle suit and glasses that was infuriated at Umbridge and claiming to be related to him. 'Were have I heard his voice before?'

"We need to talk Sev." Harry looks up and spots the mans light brown hair and Maroon eyes.

'He looks familiar too.' The man gently grasps his head and has him look in his eyes. An image flashes threw Harolds eyes of a read headed lady in a wedding dress standing next the stranger right in front of him.

"Yes, I do believe we do." Snape had stated somewhere.

"Are you OK?" The man seemed worried about him.

'Wait how does he know Snape? Better question, since when did Snape listen to a muggle?'

"I was not expecting you to arrive so soon Firo." Hardly anyone was able to hear the weariness in his voice.

"Yes well I was actually one country over when I got the letter. Now would you help me? It looks like the concussion is healing up along with the bruise. Rather quickly I might add."

'Oh so that's why my heads fuzzy.' Harry didn't even register that Firo had picked him up as he closed his eyes.

*~B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP~*

"You know you shouldn-"

"That's only for a full night Sev. If we just wake him up every hour then it should be fine."

Snape sighed "Fine go ahea-What's with this we stuff?"

Firo gave him a sideways glance. "Yes, we, as in you and me Sev. Besides I need to figure out were MY nephew has been for the past fo _urteen years._ Not to mention that he is to light to be anywhere near the least amount that is normal for a fifteen year old. Don't even think about it Snape. I will change your entire wardrobe from black and green to" He smirks "baby blue and hot pink." Firo was just about to jab Snape (who was now very tense and pale) with more words but an *AhemAhem* that has been going on for quite a while made him turn "Problem, Umbrat?" Firo glared 'She actually looks like a toad.'

*~B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP~*

Umbridge was flabbergasted. First, _Potter_ wouldn't shut up about Cedric's death, again, next thing she knows she smacks him and Snape was angry at her! She was in the right! Now an apparent relative of Harry's arrived to witness her ability to beat the lies out of children and is angry at her like Snape! She is in charge here! She is the Headmaster here!

'Maybe if I get their attention.' *Ahem* nothing *AhemAhem* again nothing. She repeated *Aheming* over and over again

*~B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP~*

"Problem, Umbrat?" Firo glared at the apparent toad.

"You seem to be mistaken, Firo was it?" Firo's eyes narrowed "I am currently the Headmaster here and so my word is practically law."

"Oooh? Is that right?" Firo glances at Snape to see a flash reaction

"Yes and as Head-"

Firo was trying his hardest to not snap at the Toad to instead react as calmly as possible. "So as Headmaster you are the one to talk to about enrollment and attendance? Am I wrong?"

"Well yes, but as you are not his apparent guardian, you have no-" Umbridge was't able to finish again.

"Actually I _am_ his guardian, at least supposed to be his legal guardian as his location was unknown until now. Because of this" Firo glares then smirks "I have every right to take Harold out of this farce called a school until some changes are made. So if you will excuse me I must go gather my nephews belongings and head home." He then addresses Snape "If you be so kind Sev and help out."

"Certainly. Although I must ask Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom to accompany us to the Gryffindor tower." Snape practically slurred. "Please come with us to help with Harold's belongings. No Mr. Weasley, stay here!"

"You can't just order my students around however you-"

"Actually I can as I am assisting the Guardian with the removal of a student and as such would need the help of other students who personally know the student being removed. Besides as the student is currently injured, he needs to go the hospital wing. Ms. Pomfre, would you please accompany Firo and Harold to the Healing Wing as myself and the students that I have called out go to retrieve his belongings."


	4. Killing an Immortal With Magic Intro-2

Before doing anything please read the following:

This chapter is not the main time zone of the story, it is but an introduction.

I do not own Harry Potter or Baccano! All rights are reserved to the original owners.

Enjoy!

*~B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP~*

-Previously-

 _The door then opens to reveal a young lady with red hair and green eyes. She had looked between them. "May I help you?"_

 _At the time Firo hadn't realized how tiring his next few days would be._

*~B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP~*

-4 days before-

 _"He was kidnapped."_

Firo could still hear that one statement circle around his head like a bad joke. 'My cousin was kidnapped and I didn't even know!' He was snapped out of his thoughts by Ennis.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up."

"I know, but it still hurts."

"We'll get him back."

Firo's reply was interupted by a knock on the door. "Come in."

It was Maiza "Hello Firo. Heard you were looking for me."

"Ah. Yes I was. I need your help."

"If its for finding your missing family member then I would be happy to help."

"Thank you." Firo gained a wide smile but the next moment it was gone to be replaced by a look that practicly screamed vengence. "Now, I need your help. They have narrowed down were they could be to two locations. One place is in Spain while the other in in Italy. The latter of the two is the most likely of the two."

"So that means you want my help to take care of the other one while you take care of the one that is the most likley of the two."

"Exactly. If the one we go to is indeed not the one that has Harold then you will be able to get him from the other area."

"I understand. What's the plan?"

Firo stands up and starts walking towards the door."We first need to figure out groups. I have already been given permission from the head to have others help if they aren't already doing something. We have some time to figure it out but the limit is three days."

"Why three days?"

Firo stops in the door way and looks over his shoulder "That's when we head over to our respective areas and launch our attacks."

*~B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP~*

-18 June, 1981-

-14:28-

Firo analyzed the Italian bar they were currently waiting in. 'Please, just wait a little more Harold. We'll get you out of there.' He was walkie-talkie that he had in his hand buzzed.

~Lucky to Dealer-Come in Dealer~

Firo reacted almost immediately ~This is Dealer-Go ahead Lucky~

~Do we have the go ahead~

~No, stick to the plan-I'm on my way over now~

~Roger-Lucky out~

~See you in a bit-Dealer out~

Firo stood and put the walkie-talkie in his pants pocket as he walked over to the counter.

*~B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP~*

-15:53-

"Does everyone know the plan?" Everyone nodded "No one had better get found before hand. All attacks start only when the clock strikes 16:00 Central Eastern Time. Does everyone get that?" Firo finished off with an icy glare. No one was stupid enough NOT to nod. "Good. Now move out!"

*~B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP-B!/HP~*

-19 June, 1881-

"Yes ma'am, Harold is perfectly fine, the little tyke is sleeping right now..." Firo had a grin on his face at the moment and why shouldn't he? The entire operation was a success. "Yes we are on our way to Britain..." Harold was retrieved safely. Firo's grin weakened and sadness appeared in his expression. "I'll explain when we get him back to you..." Except...Harold is now an immortal "No its not life threatening, its quite the opposite...All right see you soon." Firo hung up and walked toward Ennis and the sleeping form of Harold, rubbing his eyes.

He was stressed and needed to talk with someone about it.

"Ennis? How am I supposed to tell them that there son is an immortal?"

"Well you can always not tell them."

"But what if he turns into someone like..." He trailed off. Their were too many people to name. Their was Dallas, Donatello, etc. Szilard was the worst. out of the bunch. By this time Harold had woke up and was reaching out to Firo with a small hand. "He shouldn't feel alone."

"He won't. We'll help them out. If they don't want him anymore We'll take him in."

Firo smiles and pecks Ennis on the cheek "Thank you dear, I really needed that pep talk."

"Good, now as payment, you can hold him until we leave." Ennis's grin was playful as she gently handed Harold to Firo and showing were to put his hands for support.

"What? Ennis you-" Ennis shot him a look.

"You just haven't been around alot of children, thats all. Besides, I need to use the bathroom."

Ennis walks off from him after setting down the supplies down. Firo looked lost...right up until Harold grabbed his hair and yanked it.


End file.
